A Doubtful Night
by kellylover
Summary: After he had told her about Elizabeth, Lizzy as he had first called her, the Captain now, the tension was unbearable. Set during the night that John tells Delenn about his relationship with the captain. R&R. Oneshot.


Summary: After he had told her about Elizabeth, Lizzy as he had first called her, the Captain now, the tension was unbearable. Set the night that John told Delenn about his relationship with the Captain.

Disclaimer: J. Micheal Straczynski owns it ALL. The genius...

A Doubtful Night

"Delenn?" John called sleepily from the couch. The Ambassador's silhouette froze in front of the door and stiffened at his voice. John sat up and looked at the closest clock. "3:00 am? Delenn, where are you going at this hour?" Abruptly the shadow turned. John immediately waved his hand in front of the nearest lamp and the light turned on. 

Delenn's face couldn't help but betray at least a little bit of her anger. And John could understand why. After he had told her about Elizabeth, Lizzy as he had first called her, the Captain now, the tension was unbearable. "I'm sorry Delenn," he had finally said before getting up, out of bed and finding his place on the couch, head in hands. After seeing the look on her face, that's exactly how he was now.

Delenn's expression softened a bit as she started to leave once more. "Wait!" John called again and once more Delenn hesitated. "Please," he said, standing. "Wait." Facing him, tears were evident in Delenn's eyes.

"What?" she asked, a little forcefully. John sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"What can I say, Delenn? She was a mistake. Probably the worst mistake of my life. It only lasted six months. This was over a long time ago. Please don't make me suffer for it again." Delenn hung her head, her tears starting to fall. John inched closer to her. She flinched just once, for a moment of two, but allowed him to come anyway. He stopped a foot away from her, afraid of what might happen if he dared to close the space between them.

"I just don't want to lose you, John," Delenn sobbed. John shook his head.

"No. No, Delenn. You'll never lose me." With that, John took her into his arms as she buried her face into his chest. "I'm yours, heart and soul." She looked up into his eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm just so afraid," she choked out. John shook his head again, cupping her head in his hands, stroking her tears away.

"Don't be."

"I don't want to go through another situation like when Ann came back." This time it was John who hung his head and Delenn who looked up eagerly, waiting for an answer. He took a step back, isolating himself.

"I'm sorry Delenn. I don't know what to say." His head hung low, lost and confused. Delenn crept forward cautiously.

"I just need to know that you love me John. You've gone through this before, but I'm still new at this," she said, the tears coming back. "With Lennier gone, I need you more than ever. I don't think I could make it without you. I'm just so afraid," she repeated, falling into his arms again. Now John smiled, savoring the feel of her body pressed against his own.

"Of course I love you," he whispered into her hair. "It was a different story with Ann. I always loved her. Hell, I still love her. But it's… different with Elizabeth. If I had ever truly loved her, those feelings left me a long time ago. But you, you Delenn, you are my savior. My love. Nothing will ever change that. I love you, Delenn." She smiled into his shoulder.

"I love you, John," she replied pulling apart from him. He gazed into her eyes, marveling at their beauty. Leaning forward, Delenn could feel the warmth of his breath against her face making her own breathing erratic. And then, ever so suddenly, their lips met. Delenn closed her eyes, savoring his taste as he pried her mouth open, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Holding her close, he ran his hands along the curves of her body as she shuddered with pleasure at each touch. They pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Don't ever leave me John," Delenn breathed. John shook his head.

"Never."

A/N: Review if you like, for I heard somewhere that it is a fanfiction sin not to review after reading a story and it's likely to be the only thing that will save you from eternal damnation. But that's up to you.


End file.
